Another New Beginning
by Silver Dog Demon
Summary: What if Dawn hadn’t gotten drunk on Casino Night? Will it last? Guess you’ll have to see! Please read and review! OOCness
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright peoples, since I've gotten so many wonderful reviews for my other story "His End has Come", I've been inspired to write another fic, so thank you guys so much! This one also surrounds Ryan, although I can promise he won't die in this one. This ones been floating in my head for some time now, and I've finally decided to put it on. TJ does not happen in this story. It starts about a week before school starts.

BTW I want to thank Amanda and Shero, you two are the best two authors I've ever met. You guys are so awesome to me. Thanks for the encouragement. For those of you who haven't read any of Amanda's work you totally should. Author name is 'cheekymice'.

Summary: What if Dawn hadn't gotten drunk on Casino Night? Will it last? Guess you'll have to see! Please read and review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the O.C. All of that belongs to Josh Schwartz and Co. I only use the characters and setting.

Another New Beginning

It was nearing the end of summer. Dawn had herself a waitressing job at a small restaurant in Newport. The job paid quite well. It seemed that when sober, Dawn could be a pretty good mother and worker. Her and Ryan had been staying with the Cohens until she had enough money to rent a small, two-bedroom house near the pier.

It was very nice compared to the other places they had stayed in, in Ryan's lifetime. It was white with navy blue trim and very well kept up. The front faced the ocean. It was a good place to start over.

Ryan and Seth had, of course, become very good friends. Always hangin' out at Casa Cohen, or the beach. Ryan was beginning to finally feel happy about his mom. He didn't worry so much about coming home and finding his mom drunk or stoned. The kid was finally beginning to loosen up. But of course, he was still quiet and reserved, just more relaxed, always content to listen to Seth ramble on about Summer. However, he was happy that he didn't have to listen to it quite so much now that Dawn had gotten an apartment. Also, to help his mother out, Ryan got a job at the Crab Shack.

School would be starting soon. The Cohens offered to pay for Ryan to go to Harbor. Dawn reluctantly agreed, promising she would pay them back when she had enough money. She wanted the best education for Ryan. He had already taken the exams and passed with flying colors.

Ryan had just gotten off work, riding his bike home, considering the Crab Shack wasn't too far from home. It was about five-o-clock.

_'Mom should be home by now. Probably making dinner.' _He thought to himself.

By the time he had pulled his bike into the driveway he could smell the smoke from the grill out back. Ryan walked through the front door and put his uniform stuff down beside the door. He walked through the living room and into the kitchen, where on the counter were two plates stacked on top of each other with the silverware resting atop the plates.

Ryan continued through the kitchen out the back door, to where his mother was standing over the grill, putting some steaks on.

"Hey, Mom. I'm home."

"Oh, Ryan! There you are. I was just starting dinner. Could you go set the table please? It won't take long for the steaks to be ready. Can you also put the green beans and potatoes in the microwave too, sweetie?"

"Sure Mom." So, he went back into the kitchen and did as he was told. By the time the vegetables and baked potatoes were done so were the steaks. Dawn was bringing them on a platter and set them on the stove. She began preparing their plates.

"Hey Mom?"

"Watcha need kiddo?"

"I was wondering if I couldn't go hang out with Seth after dinner? He came by during work, wanting me to come with him to buy some comic books with him."

"That's fine. I've got plans anyway. Just be home by ten okay?"

"'Kay, but, you have plans? With who?"

Giving him a playful glare, smiling, "What makes you automatically think it's with someone?"

Returning the glare with a playful 'Don't-Give-Me-That' look of his own.

"Oh all right! You're right. Well, last week at work, a man came in. I was his waitress, and we kinda hit it off. I mean it's nothing serious, but we made a date. He's really nice, Ry. But I promise, no drinkin'."

Ryan sighed, "Okay Mom, I'll give him a chance."

"Really Ry! Thanks so much kiddo!" Dawn grabbed Ryan and pulled him in for a hug. At first Ryan stiffened up, but then gradually relaxed.

So they sat down and ate a pretty quiet dinner. At about six, they were done and cleaned up. Ryan was getting ready to head over to Casa Cohen. He had already called Seth and told him he was coming over. So of course, Seth was thrilled.

"Okay Ry, have a good time. Don't forget, not before ten!"

"Yes, Mom I will. Not before ten, got it. See ya later!"

"Bye sweetie!" Dawn said, waving goodbye to Ryan as he rode off on his bike.

About five minutes later an expensive looking car pulled into Dawn's driveway. A man of mid thirties stepped out with a paper bag in hand. He was casually dressed in khaki colored slacks with a white polo shirt. The man was fairly handsome with light brown hair and green eyes.

He walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds the door opened and Dawn appeared. She had a very light layer of make-up and a revealing tank top and a sexy mid-thigh black skirt. Age hadn't betrayed her yet.

"Hi John. Good to see you again."

"Hey Dawn. I hope you don't mind, I brought a little gift." He said lifting the bag. It slipped off revealing a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Oh, um, uh, yeah that's fine." Dawn said awkwardly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, come on in." Dawn said, putting on her best smile.

_'A little won't hurt . . . . . will it?'_

Casa Cohen

Ryan arrived shortly after he called Seth. He set his bike down near the garage and walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Seth soon answered.

"Hey dude! Ready to hit the pier?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They decided to walk considering it wasn't very late and the weather was pretty nice, now that the sun was going down. It didn't take them long to get there.

"So where you wanna go first? Comic book store or go get some ice cream?"

"I'm still pretty full from dinner so let's hit the store first."

"Alrighty then, let us please them with our almighty dollar shall we?"

Ryan just grinned as they set off towards the store as Seth rambled on about which comic book he was going to get.

It took them an hour because Seth couldn't choose between two comics he had been wanting lately. Finally, aggravated, Ryan just put them both behind his back and made Seth choose either left or right. Soon after they were headed towards the ice cream shop, arguing over whether chocolate or vanilla was a better flavor.

Finally, after getting the ice cream the headed towards the beach to eat their ice cream and check out the babes. They were having a good time when they saw Summer and Marissa walking towards them.

"Hey guys." Marissa said.

"Hey." They said back in unison.

"So do you guys wanna go do something?"

"Like what Summer? This _is _Newport. Nothing to do except get tans or get beat up by water polo players."

"Shut it Cohen. We could see a movie? What do you think Coop? Chino?"

'That's fine with me, Sum"

"I don't care, just pass time I guess."

"Hey man, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Yeah, but we don't have anything better to do and I don't like rage blackouts."

"Good point, let's go."

They got up and dusted themselves off. They went back towards Summer's car and got in. They all decided on some shark movie that didn't really interest any of them but they didn't care. No one else was in the theatre, so they sat there talking about school coming up and stuff like that.

"Another year at Harbor, this ought to be fun, nothing but jocks and bitchy little cheerleaders. Except of course you, Summer, and Marissa and now you Ryan. Congrats on getting sucked into the world of Harbor."

"I look forward to it."

"So how did your Mom afford to get you into Harbor?"

"Uh she didn't, the Cohens did." Ryan said, looking down to his feet, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh. That was really nice of them."

"Yeah."

By the end of the movie it was nine thirty. They went back to Summer's car where she took Seth and Ryan back to the Cohens.

"Okay, we'll see you guys in school next Monday. Later Cohen, Chino."

"Bye Ryan, bye Seth."

"See ya."

"Bye."

They girls drove off towards Summer's house. Seth and Ryan walked inside so that Ryan could say hi to the 'rents as Seth so lovingly calls them. They were in the living room watching some old movie, snuggled together. As soon as they heard the door open they scooted apart to avoid another one of Seth's tirades.

Hey Mom, hey Dad. Glad to see that you're both following the rule of 'No affection towards each other when your son is around.' Thank you both for not torturing my eyes tonight. Very much appreciated."

"Hey Sandy, Kirsten."

Ignoring Seth's comment, "Ryan, good to see you kid."

"Ryan! I'm glad you're here. Thanks for coming to see us!"

"No problem, anytime."

"How are things going with your mom?"

"Great, she's still at her job and she's held true to her promise so far. This is the longest time she's ever gone without a drink, so pretty good I guess."

"That's awesome. I'm glad to see she's getting her life back together, and to see you happy."

"Yeah that's great kid. I'm glad."

"Thanks. Well, I just wanted to say 'hi' cuz' I probably need to head home soon anyway, so I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, bye Ryan."

"See ya kid."

"Bye dude."

Ryan turned and went out the front door to get his bike and head home. It didn't take long to get home, just about fifteen minutes. When he pulled into the drive an unfamiliar car was there. As soon as he put down his bike something in the pit of his stomach told him something wasn't right. He walked up the small sidewalk towards the front door, all the while the knot in his stomach getting bigger. He opened the front door cautiously. When the door was opened completely he saw it. There she was. His mother, with a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. The bottle was already half empty. But at least she seemed happy. Giggling like a schoolgirl. A man was there with her, she was sitting on his lap, the both of them laughing hysterically at something from the TV. They were obviously drunk.

"Mom?"

A/N: That seemed like a good place to end it for a first chapter. I know it's a cliffy, but if you guys review I'll update sooner. Thanks so much for reading. Now, you see that little button on the bottom left there? Yeah that's it, you know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay peoples, here ya'all go! Chapter 2 has arrived. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys keep me going. Special thanks to Amanda and Shero, you guys rock my world! Now then, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Still not mine, although I would love to meet the cast.

Second Chances: Chapter Two 

"Mom?"

"Ryan, baby, uh, um. . ." Dawn was too drunk to find anything to say. John stayed silent, watching the exchange between mother and son.

Ryan's blue eyes darkened to a steel gray. His rage welling up to the surface. With clenched teeth he said,

"Mom? What the Hell is this?" pointing to the bottle in Dawn's hand, his anger rising like magma to the surface.

"Swee'y, I haven' drunk that much," she slurred.

"Not that much! Almost a whole damned bottle!" His voice rising to a yell. That didn't help the situation. Dawn's anger was sparked. She got up setting down the bottle so hard it nearly shattered, a narrow crack running up the side. The woman walked towards Ryan pointing a finger into his chest, glaring up into face, a fiery rage beneath the surface. Ryan only glared back.

"Who the Hell do you think you are, huh! Comin' in here and yellin' at me, thinkin' you run the place? I will not tolerate this! I don't want to see your face again, go to your Goddamn room!" and with that she hit Ryan, hard, across the face.

Dawn hit Ryan so hard his whole body just twisted in the direction her hand went. Ryan nearly lost his balance but caught himself in time. He turned back around, anger gone, replaced by shock. Ryan looked at his mother, and brought his hand up to his cheek. It burned from the contact. Dawn was still glaring at him, breathing heavily.

"Go!" she said, pointing to the hallway that led to their bedrooms and one bathroom.

Slowly, Ryan came out of his shell shock, rage returning with a vengeance. He out matched Dawn with his own glare, and stomped to his room slamming the door behind him.

"Sorry about him."

"Oh, don't worry about it sweets."

"Shall we continue?" Dawn said, crawling onto John's lap.

Meanwhile, in his room, Ryan lay on his bed. Silent tears streamed down his face. He could hear the sounds of pleasure coming from the living room. Ryan rolled over onto his side, pulling a pillow over his ears, the tears still falling freely.

"She promised. She promised me." He said, sending waves of heartache through his body. The teen stayed that way, eventually crying himself to sleep.

When morning arrived Ryan awoke, remembering the events of the night before. The day had started out so great and then it turned nasty. He hoped it was just some Hellish nightmare. But when he opened his door and walked into the living room, his hopes were shattered. Ryan reminded himself, '_Hope is a dangerous thing._'

There she lay, passed out on the couch. Clothes were strewn everywhere. John was already gone. He at least had the decency to cover Dawn with a blanket.

Ryan rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch. Carefully, making sure he got the blanket too, he picked his mother up, and carried her to her bedroom. He set her down gently and tucked her in.

Walking out of the room he sighed and scratched his head. _'Shoulda seen this coming.'_

A few hours later Ryan returned home from work. He came in quietly, not sure if Dawn was awake yet or not. It turned out she was waiting for him, sitting on the couch. She had flannel pajama bottoms with a white tank top. Her hair was doing some crazy things and her make-up may as well not have been there with all the good it was doing.

"Ry, I am _so _sor-"

Ryan cut her off, "Don't even start. I don't wanna hear it. I have to go meet with Seth." With that he set his work stuff down and walked out the door.

Dawn sighed and said to herself "Some day this is." She headed straight for the phone to call John. It rang twice before John picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Dawn, um, I was wondering if you could come over?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Nothing, just, could you bring some more JD sweetie?"

"You got it. I'll be over in a few 'kay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Meanwhile-

Ryan was still steaming about his mother. He was a few minutes from the Cohen's. He had called Seth and told him he was coming over. _'I can't believe her. Figures. Nothing good ever lasts with her. Typical Atwood luck.'_

By the time he arrived in the Cohen's driveway he had calmed himself down. He didn't need them to know. That would mean Foster Care. Seth was waiting for him on the front porch.

"Hey dude."

"Hey."

"So where you wanna go?"

"I don't care. Anywhere is fine."

"Pier then?"

"Sure, let's go."

"Kay."

They hit the pier, walking down its long path. Seth was, once again, rambling on about Summer and other nonsense. Ryan's mind, however, was on other things. It was awhile before he noticed Seth waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Huh? What?"

"I was asking if you wanted to get something to eat. You're acting weird. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Yeah let's eat."

"Oookay."

By the time they finished eating it was getting dark out, so they decided to part ways.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye, Seth."

Ryan got home at about eight-thirty. He noticed that the same car was in the driveway as last night. Once again his anger made itself known. His whole body tensed up. He slowly made his way to the front door, opening it carefully. This time they were making out on the couch. A new bottle of Jack Daniels 3 quarters empty was on the table. They both jumped apart when they heard the door open. Dawn was straightening out her shirt while John wiped lipstick off of his mouth.

His anger soon to be boiling over, Ryan clenched his fists, his body tensing even more. The boy just rolled his eyes and started towards his room. Dawn was the first to speak.

"Ryan, wait."

Ryan just ignored her and kept walking. He was almost past the side of the couch where John was sitting when John roughly grabbed him by the wrist. Ryan stopped dead, anger at the brink.

"Your mother is talking to you boy."

"Let go. Now." Ryan said through clenched teeth, glaring daggers at John.

"No, your Mom wants to talk to you."

Ryan tried to yank his arm free. John only gripped his wrist more tightly and violently pulled Ryan to the front of the couch. He lost his balance and fell to the floor his arm twisted painfully behind his back. That was it. Ryan snapped. He twisted back around and kicked John in the chest, forcing him to let go.

Ryan got up quickly and went towards Ryan, grabbing the glass bottle.

"John, don't!" Dawn said weakly.

John wasn't listening. The alcohol had taken over; blind rage was coursing through his body. Ryan had the front door open. John took the bottle and smashed it against Ryan's temple. It felt like his skull had shattered instantly. Ryan fell to the ground, clutching his head, unimaginable pain going through his head.

John grabbed his upper arm hard enough to leave a hand-shaped bruise. He pulled Ryan up and punched him in the same side of the face as the bottle. Again Ryan fell. John kicked him a few times in the stomach. After that John stormed away and got into his car and left.

Ryan lay on the ground, curled into a ball. His breathing was laborious. His whole body was in pain. Dawn had been standing in the doorway watching the whole scene. As soon John left she walked over to Ryan and knelt down next to him. She began stroking his face, taking the hair out of his eyes.

"Baby, I am so sorry."

"Don't touch me." Ryan growled, glaring at his mother. Dawn flinched and drew her arm back. Slowly, laboriously, Ryan got up hunched over holding his stomach. He stumbled to the house, walked into his room and shut the door, locking it.

Wincing in pain, he crawled into bed. Soon after he passed out from pain and exhaustion. Luckily for him it was a dreamless sleep.

A/N: There you guys go, the long awaited chapter 2! I'm sorry it took so long! But please review and I'll update as soon as I can. I'm going to Japan in a week, so I'll try to give you chapter three before then. They will be starting school in chapter three. Plus, Seth notices Ryan's strange behavior. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I didn't want to leave ya'll hangin' for the next 3 weeks, so here's chapter 2! Thank you guys so much, your reviews keep me going. This chapter starts on Monday morning, the first day of school.

Disclaimer: You love making me say it don't you? The OC is not mine. Although Ben will be someday. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Chapter 3

When Ryan awoke to his alarm clock Monday morning he groaned and rolled out of bed. His whole body was still sore from the fight with John. The bruises still looked pretty nasty especially the one on his arm, as well as the cuts on his temple. His abdomen was still pretty sore and the bruises hadn't faded all that much.

He walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After he had taken off his shirt, Ryan looked at himself in the mirror. _'I look like shit.' _Soon after his shower he was ready to leave for school. He walked into the kitchen to find his mother sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked up at him but said nothing as he walked past her, towards the cupboard. Ryan grabbed the box of pop-tarts and pulled out a pack. He opened it up and pulled out one for himself and gave the rest to Dawn.

Ryan left the kitchen before she could say anything and, picking up his book bag, walked out the front door.

"Have a good day Sweetie." Dawn said quietly, looking down into her cup. Tears began to form behind her eyes and she let them fall. _'What have I done?'_

Ryan rode his bike to school. He had told Seth that he would meet him there. Since the incident with John Ryan had been avoiding Seth. Always making up some story about how he wasn't feeling well or something like that. But Ryan could avoid him no longer.

Ryan got to Harbor about thirty minutes early, so he decided to go to his locker and put his bag in there until it was time for school to start. After he was done he went back to the front steps to wait for Seth and finish his breakfast.

About fifteen minutes later Seth arrived in the Range Rover. After he was done parking he walked to Ryan. Ryan got up and smiled, bumping knuckles with Seth. Seth however, lost his smile noticing Ryan's face.

"Dude, what happened to your face?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"It looks like you got hit with a bottle or something."

"Seth, I'm fine, leave it alone."

"But-"

"Seth!"

"Okay fine jeez, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or what?"

"I've got a headache."

"Hmm, I wonder why."

Ryan just gave him one of his trademark glares. Something in Seth's gut was telling him something just wasn't right. But he didn't push it. If Ryan wasn't going to talk there was nothing he could do about it. They first headed towards Ryan's locker so that he could pick up his bag, and then they went to their first class. Their first class was English.

It went by pretty slowly. The teacher went on about classroom rules, what sort of things they could expect to be doing in this class, etc. _'What the Hell? This is high school. Aren't we supposed to know the rules and what we'll be doing? This is so pointless, I could've told Seth everything this teacher's said so far and not have taken this class.' _Ryan thought to himself, sighing. So instead of paying attention he turned his attention to the window where his attention stayed until the bell rang.

The next class passed the same way. Finally, the bell rang and it was lunchtime. Ryan and Seth got their food and sat down at a vacant table. They ate quietly for a few minutes until Marissa walked over to them. She sat down and began eating her lunch as well.

"So how have your guys' classes gone so far?"

"Boring." They replied in unison.

"Yeah, same here. First days are the worst."

"Where's Summer?"

"She doesn't have this lunch period. Sorry, Seth."

"Oh."

"Man I just wanna leave this place." Ryan commented, looking down at his lunch, which he had barely eaten. He looked back up at Marissa to say something else but she cut him off noticing his face.

"Oh my God! Ryan, what happened to your-'

"Nothing." He cut her off, "You know what? I'm not all that hungry so I'm just gonna go. I'll see you guys later." He continued. Ryan got up, picked up his tray and left.

"That was weird, what's up with him Seth?"

"Honestly, I don't know. He was the same way this morning when I asked him about it."

"Oh." Marissa said, slightly disappointed, "Why don't you go find him and try again?"

"Alright, I'll try, but I'm not making any promises. I'll talk to you later. Say 'Hi' to Summer for me."

"Okay, I will. Bye Seth."

"Bye."

Seth left and headed straight for Ryan's locker. He figured he'd try there first. Ryan was as Seth guessed. He was putting his books from the morning classes away. He seemed pretty aggravated. Seth approached him slowly and cautiously.

"Hey man, what was up with that?"

"With what?" Ryan snapped.

"You just freaked out and left, just because Marissa asked about your face."

"I didn't 'freak out'. I told you I wasn't hungry and I came here to put my stuff away."

"You could've done that later, we still have thirty minutes left before class."

"Whatever Seth. I'm gonna go. I want to be alone."

"Ryan, what's going on with you? You've been acting really strange lately."

Ryan ignored him and reached up to close his locker. That's when Seth saw the mark on Ryan's arm. He grabbed for Ryan's arm, but he turned and started to walk away. Seth tried for it again, only this time he got his target. Although Seth did get his target, he got it where the bruise was. Ryan flinched and hissed in pain. He turned back around towards Seth and wrenched his arm back. If looks could kill, Seth would be dead ten times over. Seth actually flinched at the look given to him.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again." Ryan growled.

Seth flinched again, but recovered quickly.

"What is that mark from Ryan?"

"It's nothing." Ryan said, holding his arm.

"Ryan, it's shaped like a hand-print. Tell me, what is going on?"

"I TOLD YOU SETH! It's _nothing_! Now leave me the Hell alone!" Ryan growled through clenched teeth. He turned around and stormed off, leaving Seth standing there, dumbfounded. He knew that bruise was hand-shaped, but he didn't understand why Ryan was trying to hide it.

Ryan stormed out of Seth's view, down the hallway and into the bathroom. He washed his face in the sink. After he dried off he looked into the mirror. He looked the same as this morning. His reflection only angered him more. It reminded him of what he now has to go home to. Reminded him of his past and now his future. He drew his arm back and formed a fist. Milliseconds later his fist slammed into the mirror, shattering it at contact. Shards flew everywhere, cutting his fist to ribbons. Blood now trickled down the wall and all over his hand. Already Ryan could feel it begin to swell. He fell to the floor, cradling his arm. Tears began to form but he blinked them away.

A few minutes later he got up and washed his hand then left for his next class, thankful that it wasn't with Seth. He kept his hand under the table, grateful that it was the first day and he didn't have to write anything.

It was finally the end of the day. Ryan hurried to his bike and took off before anyone could catch him.

Seth got home at about the same time his parents did because they both took off early to see how their son's first day went.

"Hey Son, how was the first day?"

"Not good."

"What? Why? What happened Sweetie?"

"It's Ryan. Something's wrong. When I saw him today he had a black eye and his temple was bruised and all cut up. But when I asked him about it he said it was nothing and then got defensive when I pushed it. Then at lunch Marissa asked the same thing and he freaked out and left. I approached him at his locker and he got even angrier and tried to leave, but I grabbed his arm because I saw a mark and then he got really angry and stormed off. I haven't seen him since. Although a teacher found a shattered mirror in the boys' bathroom and it was bloody too. I assume that was him because that bathroom was in the direction he went after we got in an argument. I'm really worried about him."

"That does sound off, but if Ryan won't admit to anything then there's nothing we can do."

"But the mark on his arm! It was shaped like a hand, as if someone grabbed him really hard."

"Well . . . . let's sit on it a little while, see if anything else turns up." Sandy sighed, throwing a worried look to his wife who returned it with one of her own. He knew he should call Social Services but he also knew that he didn't want Ryan to go to Foster Care. He just figured he'd give it a little more time. If anything more happened he'd have no choice but to call.

Ryan didn't go home after school. He just rode his bike until he got tired, so he finally went home. Dawn wasn't there when Ryan got home. _'Work.'_ He thought to himself. First he took care of his hand then fixed himself something to eat. Alone, he ate in the kitchen wondering how he'd deal with Seth tomorrow at school. After he was done eating he cleaned up his mess then went into the living room to watch some T.V. There wasn't much on so he settled on ESPN. It was eleven thirty before he realized he'd dozed off. Dawn still wasn't home from work. Ryan decided to go to bed before she did get home.

Ryan's alarm clock read 3am when he awoke to shouting coming from the living room. _'Yep, definitely like the old days.'_ He dragged himself out of bed into the living room. Hiding behind the corner that led into the hallway he was standing in, Ryan watched on. The argument seemed to be something extremely stupid so Ryan tuned it out. He was there to make sure it didn't get too far out of hand as it eventually did. John took a swing at Dawn who screamed and covered herself with her arms.

Ryan saw the hit coming way before it even happened, giving him the chance to react. He rushed John, blind sighting him with one of his fierce punches. John was knocked clean off his feet. The man recovered quickly and got up. He shoved Ryan but he didn't budge. Ryan only shoved him back.

"Don't lay a hand on her." He growled.

This only enraged John more. Swiftly, he countered with a punch to Ryan's jaw. Ryan lost balance, but John caught his arm and pulled him back only to punch him, hard, in the stomach a few times. His breath knocked out of him, Ryan doubled over and fell to his knees, holding his stomach. Serious pain echoed through his abdomen.

John knelt down beside Ryan, grabbed his hair, and wrenched back, forcing Ryan to lean backwards. Again pain echoed through his midsection, only much more intense. Ryan could feel that there was some serious damage but what could he do? He was ready to pass out from the pain it hurt so bad.

"Now you listen to me, if you ever interfere again, I swear I'll-"

John didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Ryan's body came forward involuntarily. His stomach lurched and Ryan couldn't hold it down. He threw up all over the floor, but it wasn't just food, blood was coming up as well. This was causing Ryan to cough severely. With every cough his abdomen burned intensely with pain. After the coughing fit Ryan's whole body succumbed to the exhaustion, he fell to his side passing out.

Although he was passed out, his body still lurched from the hemorrhaging in his stomach. Blood was still dripping slowly from his mouth. Dawn who had, once again, done nothing snapped back into reality. She went to her son.

" He needs an ambulance!"  
"Do whatever you want, I'm leaving."

Two hours later, in the waiting room, Dawn sat waiting for news on her son. The doctor appeared approaching Dawn. She stood up expectantly.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine. We got the hemorrhaging to stop in time. He has 2 broken ribs and the rest are severely bruised. As fore his face, nothing is broken, just bruised and cut up. But Ms. Atwood, what caused these injuries?"

"Um, I don't know. He just stumbled into the house and he started throwing up then passed. I assume he go into a fight, but I don't know."  
"Okay, we'll ask him what happened."

"Can I see him now?"

"Yes, just follow me."

Obediently Dawn followed the doctor out of the room and down the hall. It took a few minutes, but they finally reached Ryan's room. Ryan was asleep. The doctor left Dawn at the doorway to go tend to other patients. Slowly she walked in and took a seat beside the bed, staring at her son. After about a minute she took his hand gently. Ryan awoke to the contact and pulled his hand back, staring at his mother sternly.

"What did you tell them?"

"That you came in, got sick and passed out. I also said that I thought it was a fight."

"I did. With _your_ boyfriend, _Mom."_

"I know baby, I'm sorry."

"Save it. 'Sorry' doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

"Well then, what do you want me to say!"

"Nothing! Just pull your life together, that's all I want, but that's too much to ask isn't it?"

"No! I will! I'll try!"

Ryan snorted and stared up at the ceiling. _'If only it were that easy.'_ A few minutes later the doctor reappeared and asked Ryan what happened. Ryan stuck with Dawn's story and said he fought with some jock that he didn't even know he name of. He couldn't even remember what the fight was about. The doctor bought it surprisingly.

"Okay then, I think that covers it. You can check out whenever you're ready. Just take it easy for a couple of days."

"Thank you, doctor." Dawn said.

When they got home at about 7am Ryan crawled back in to bed. Dawn called him in for school. Then she got a towel and cleaned up the mess then went to bed herself.

Seth noticed Ryan wasn't at school. That really worried him. So after school instead of going straight home he went to Ryan's. When he got there he knocked on the door nervously. Dawn answered.

"Hi Seth, I'm just getting ready for work."

"Hi Dawn, is Ryan home? Yeah but he's not feeling well and isn't in the mood to see anyone. But I'll tell him you stopped by okay?"

"Okay thanks." And Seth left.

The next couple of weeks were the same. John came back around, as well as the Jack Daniels, and his temper. Ryan could feel himself begin to break. Everything was beginning to weigh down on him: his mom, the alcohol, and the abuse. He knew wouldn't be able to handle much more of this. And he wasn't, he began to fall back into his shell, his shield from the Hell that was his life. Ryan's grades began slipping and he didn't care anymore. His friendship with Seth was barely existent. Life had slipped back to the way it was in Chino. Just what he didn't want. Ryan knew he couldn't handle this a third time. First Fresno, then Chino and now Newport. But what was there to do? He felt trapped. That's when it hit him. The memories of the mirror shattering and cutting his hand and his _wrist._

End Chapter 3

A/N: There ya'all go. Another chapter. I won't be updating again until after my vacation, which is _2 weeks long_ starting Friday. So I apologize now. However, it will be a 12 hr flight so I _will_ be writing the next chapter so that when I get back you all will have chapter 4! I promise. Thanks so much for reading, you all rock my world! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am SO SORRY! I know I promised you guys the next chapter when I got back, so I deeply apologize. **bowing deeply** There really is no excuse for breaking promises, all I can say is I just wasn't inspired. I apologize again! I thank you all for your wonderful and helpful reviews!

BTW- Before I start this next chapter I want you all to know that I will be continuing on with the self-mutilation story line. I do know it is OOC for Ryan in the show but this is a fan fiction and I'm changing it to my will. Although I don't believe it is too far out of character for him. Let me explain: When it comes to abuse people react different ways, and the fight or flight mechanism comes into play. Self-mutilation runs under the flight category considering you could kill yourself; therefore fleeing from the problem. And Ryan has a tendency to run from problems rather than face them, such as when in "The Model Home" when he was facing going to foster care he ran away. So it is not so far off from his usual tendencies, just a little more extreme. I think self-mutilation would be the next step from running away. Ok I'm done rambling so let's continue on!

Disclaimer: Not mine. **Ryan glare**

**Warning: This chapter contains severe language and some violence. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 4**

Ryan could remember smashing that mirror, releasing all of his frustration and anger. Finally he felt the weight lift off of his chest. It felt exhilarating and he would do anything to have that feeling again.

Around 2am Ryan got up out of bed and walked quietly into the kitchen. Opening one of the drawers slowly he found what he desired. A small switchblade lay in the corner. Moonlight gleamed off the beautiful ebony handle. Slowly Ryan reached in and picked it up gently. Closing the drawer, he hid the folded knife in his palm, fingers wrapped tightly around it. Walking slowly back to his room, not turning on any lights and locking the door behind him, Ryan sat on the side of the bed that couldn't be seen from the doorway. He opened his palm revealing his prize, observing it closely as if it were a precious artifact.

Putting slight pressure on the handle the blade snapped up from it's hiding place in the handle. The precious silver metal gleamed brightly in the moonlight. Ryan took the hilt in a firm grip and lowered the blade to his right arm, just below his elbow, palms up. He could feel the sting of the cold metal against his skin. Although the wound was very shallow, it felt good as it sliced through his skin. Crimson worked its way through the wound, up to the surface. A thin river of blood ran down his forearm, a small trace of it lining the thin edge of the blade.

He sat there, dazed for a few minutes. The effects began to wear off. Ryan wanted more, to feel in control of something again. So he did do it again, and several more times all up and down his forearm, except for his wrist. He didn't want to die; he just wanted control again. Slitting his wrists would be more of a last resort.

Ryan knew cutting himself wasn't the best way to handle the situation. He _could_ go to the Cohen's, but they were already paying for him to go to school, he didn't need to impose on them some more. Plus he was afraid that if he did go to them he would end up going into Foster Care and that was something he just couldn't do. His life might be far from perfect but he had a good school to go to and a job to keep the bills paid, so if he could finish high school he could save up to rent an apartment or small house and get away from his mother and start his own life. He just hoped that he could hold himself together until then.

Finally, exhaustion setting in, Ryan folded the blade and put it in between the mattresses for safekeeping. Climbing into bed, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, being a Monday, Ryan got up early and took a shower, washing off the dried blood. Instead of the usual wife beater with unbuttoned over shirt, Ryan wore a gray hoodie over the wife beater. Luckily fall had finally set in and things were getting cooler.

As he rode his bike to school a calm had set over him. He felt strangely happy. Nothing special had happened, he just felt good. Maybe today would be a different day. When he got to school he put his bike away and went to his locker and got his books for the morning classes. Just as he was shutting his locker, Seth came up to him slowly; nervously. Seth didn't say anything, he was waiting to see if Ryan was angry and not going to talk to him or if today would be different from the last couple of weeks.

"Hey Seth."

"Hi." Seth replied softly. For once he was at a loss for words.

"How're things goin'?"

"Good I guess. Except for the whole not being able to talk to you debacle."

"I know, I'm sorry I've been such an ass lately. Stuff's just been happening and I wasn't ready for it."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to be pushy I was just concerned, that's all. But, if you don't mind, what's been goin' on?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." At that statement tension came between them, Ryan putting his guard back up just in case and Seth trying to figure out what to say. Finally deciding not to push it, only because there were no new marks that Seth could see, he decided to do what Seth Cohen does best.

"Okay, that's fine. But, not to change the subject or anything, but you won't believe the progress I've made with Summer." Seth said, instantly easing the tension between them.

"Oh yeah? Well since we've got English first block you can tell me all about it."

"I look forward to it my friend."

With that out of the way, both boys continued down the hall towards first block class. Although Seth was again filling up the silence with his witty banter and Summer stories, the tension was still there lying beneath surface. But both of them were content to leave it there, afraid of what would happen if they brought it back to the surface.

As all good things must end, the final bell rang signaling the end of the day. Ryan and Seth met at the front steps.

"So do you wanna do something? My parents won't be home for another couple of hours so maybe we could go down to the pier or comic book store?"

"Sure, just let me grab my bike." Ryan got his bike and loaded it into the back of the Rover. Throwing their bags into the back seat both boys got in and got comfortable. They spent the afternoon walking up and down the pier, eating pizza, drinking a pop or eating ice cream. They went to the comic book store so that Seth could gaze around, see if there was a comic he might be interested in. Finally they settled on playing playstion until Sandy got home.

"Seth? I'm home!"

Walking into the living room Sandy spotted Seth and Ryan in an intense ninja battle. Sandy nearly did a double take. Last time he checked Ryan wasn't speaking to Seth, so this was a little weird to him.

"Hey Ryan, good to see you again! Where have you been?"

"Oh, hey Sandy. Been busy with schoolwork and my job. It's good to see you too." Ryan replied, not taking his eyes off the screen

"Yeah." Hey, can I talk to you for a second? In the kitchen?"

Pausing the game Ryan turned to look at Sandy, curious. "Umm, sure. I'll be right back Seth."

"Kay, Dude. I'll be waiting."

Following Sandy, both of them walked quietly into the kitchen, Ryan getting a bad feeling. Sandy gestured for Ryan to sit at the bar, he obeyed silently, the feeling in his gut getting worse and worse.

"So, Ryan do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, well let's get down to business then. Seth came to us, telling us you had been acting very strangely and had some cuts and bruises. Do you mind telling me what that was all about kid?"

"It wasn't anything Sandy." Ryan spoke quietly, eyes staring down at the floor.

"Ryan, I'm a lawyer who's been working with kids like you for a long time now. I can smell a lie a mile away. Please kid, you can tell me. What's been going on?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not? I can help you, we can help you."

"I don't need your help, I'm fine. Please don't push me Sandy." Ryan said, his tone icy and well guarded, looking up at sandy with pleading eyes. After a short pause Sandy sighed and responded.

"Well, okay kid. I can see I'm not going to get you to talk, but I want you to know, that we're here for you if you ever need us okay kid?"

"I know Sandy, thanks." Ryan said, meaning every word he said.

"So do you wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure. Let me guess, Thai?"

"You got it! Dinner of champions!"

Ryan went back into the living room where Seth sat on the sofa twiddling his thumbs. Ryan sat back down picking up his controller, Seth eyed him warily, curiosity killing him.

"So, uh, what was that about?"

"Nothin' much. Sandy just wanted to know what's been going on, that's all."

"Oh. Well, let's continue shall we?"

"Prepare to have your ass handed to you man."

"I am the master and you are the pupil, my friend, and the pupil never wins."

"Oh yeah? Then explain my last five wins."

The boys continued their playful banter for the next hour or so until Kirsten arrived home with dinner. Ryan really enjoyed it. He loved being with the Cohens and observing what a real family was like. But pain always went through his heart reminding him that he was only a guest, not a member, of this family.

When Ryan arrived home that evening it was about nine-thirty. He could hear Dawn's snoring from her bedroom. John's car was in the driveway so no doubt he was in there with her. Ryan went to his room, finished up his homework by ten and went to bed. Today had been a good day and although he knew it wouldn't last, he was glad to have had it.

This whole next week went by about the same, pretty mellow and calm and Ryan liked it that way. He felt like the pieces were being put back together. Dawn still had her job, his grades were getting better and he saw less and less of John, and his friendship with Seth had gone back to the way it was before any of this stuff happened. But there was this feeling in his gut that the other shoe was about to drop; like the calm before the storm.

Within a couple of days the cuts on his arm had healed just enough that no one would see them without close inspection. So he could wear his usual clothing again, considering a warm front hit Newport, bringing the temps back up. Friday came and Ryan got home from school to find his mother and John almost drunk, angrily stuffing boxes with all of their worldly possessions. There were bottles of beer littered everywhere and the ashtray on the table was full with cigarette butts. Ryan froze, wandering what happened to cause his mother to go on a bender like this. He set his bag down gently and took off his over shirt because he was hot from the bike ride home. He took a few steps closer to the couch.

"Hey Mom. What's going on? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. Those fuckers down at the restaurant fired me! They fucking fired me those sonofabitches!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I didn't come in for a few days when I was supposed to! I was busy with other things and I tried telling them that but they wouldn't listen!"

"Did you ever call in saying you wouldn't be able to make it in?"

"Well, no, but it doesn't matter! They should give me another chance! I'm so tired of this fucking town, with all of it's stuck up snobs who don't work an hour a day and still get food in the damned refrigerator! And all the nasty stares I get for not having as much money as they do! I'm so sick of it!"

"Well, start looking for another job, I'm sure you'll find one Mom."

"Nope, I'm not doin' this shit again, not in this fucked up town! We're moving!"

"Whoa, hold on there Mom. We can't move! I have school and friends here, besides where will we go?"

"We _are_ moving! You can go to a new school and make _new_ friends damnit! I don't care where we move, anywhere's better than here! So go pack were fucking leaving by tomorrow morning!"

"But Mom-!"

"You heard your mother now do as she says!"  
"Fuck you! You aren't my father, so don't act like it!"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, especially to a drunk. John stormed over to Ryan and took a swing but missed as Ryan ducked. Ryan took this opportunity to tackle John to the floor, holding his throat tightly as his other arm fought with John's hands as he tried to retaliate. Dawn only stood and watched on doing nothing to stop the fight or help her son. Unfortunately, John won the battle of arms, decking Ryan straight across the cheekbone, cracking it. Ryan rolled over onto his back, stars dancing in front of his eyes. If someone were to say he was in pain, it would clearly be the understatement of the century.

John got up and hauled Ryan up by the arm only to knee him in the groin. The wind knocked out of him, Ryan fell to his knees, hunched over in pain. The older man kicked him, hard, in the ribs and Ryan rolled a few feet gasping for breath. Taking Ryan's chin firmly in his hand, John growled menacingly.

"Thank God I'm not your father boy. I wouldn't have raised a boy like you. But you _will_ listen to me and your mother, you got that?" Ryan didn't respond, but only groaned in pain.

"I said, 'You got that boy?' ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" John said, slapping Ryan across the broken cheekbone. Ryan cried out in immense pain, his eyes watering, finally nodded his head.

"I didn't hear you."

"Y-yes, I got i-it." Ryan whimpered, finally relenting.

John let go of Ryan and got up and finished packing the box he had been working on. Ryan finally got up and stumbled to his bedroom. He resumed his spot beside the bed and got the blade. He just started to slice and dice all up and down his arms going deeper and deeper. He continued cutting himself on both arms getting lower and lower. If he had ever felt out of control of his life it was nothing like now. _'We can't leave. I have too much here, a school, friends, another family'_. That last thought rang through his head like a church bell. "Another family" that's right. '_The Cohen's are like another family to me. God I've been so stupid! Ouch!'_ Ryan looked down to his arm to find that he had gone too low, his wrist was slit and a large pool of blood was forming quickly._ 'Shit!'_ Ryan dropped the switchblade and grabbed his wrist trying in vain to stop the bleeding.He pulled his arms up to his chest staining his wife beater red. Getting up quickly and immediately falling back down as his ribs cried out in protest. _'Great going Atwood, you dumbass.'_ Ryan thought to himself gritting his teeth. Slowly getting back up he made his way to the bathroom and wrapped his arm in toilet paper, considering they had no real bandages that would cover his wrist well enough after doing that he rushed through the living room, ignoring John and his mother. He looked into John's car to find he left the keys in them. He got in and started the car, with John coming out just in time to see him pulling out of the driveway.

"Where the Hell do you think you're going you little shit?"

But Ryan was already too far down the road to hear anything from John. Within minutes he was at the gates to the mansions of Newport and pulling in to the driveway of 'Casa Cohen'. Sandy happened to be outside waxing his surfboard when he noticed an unfamiliar car pulling in. '_Hmm, I wonder who that could be?'_ Sandy set down his board and walked towards the car when he noticed Ryan stumbling out of it.

"Ryan what're you-?" Upon seeing Ryan's condition, Sandy rushed over to him and caught him as he finally passed out.

A/N: I know, what a cruel thing to have done! I'm so evil! But I swear I WILL have the next chapter out by Friday. I know this because the end is in sight for this story. So please review and tell me what you think! BTW I know it is pretty weird that Ryan could drive here at the end, but it would be more realistic than him riding his bike to the Cohen's. He'd keel over dead if he did it that way. But I needed a way for him to get to the Cohen's. I suppose we all owe a thanks to John for his stupidity.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, I know I promised you by Friday, but my Mom's computer crashed early this week and my network is connected to hers and she had to upload a whole bunch of new software for Internet protection on my computer anddidn't get to it untillate this evening (Sunday)because she's been really busy w/ work. I apologize for the inconvenience. So here we go again, chapter 5! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: So not mine.

Chapter 5 

When both Kirsten and Seth heard Sandy's panicked voice, their hearts stopped simultaneously. They had been in the kitchen, preparing the table for dinner. Both of them rushed out the front door to see Sandy kneeling on the ground with something in his arms. Neither could quite figure out what it was until they got closer.

"Oh my God Sandy! What happened? What's going on?" Kirsten said, panic rising in her voice. She had noticed all of Ryan's injuries, particularly his forearms and left cheekbone. It had some major swelling and a very nasty bruise was forming. But what concerned her most were his arms. _'Self mutilation'_ she thought, tears forming in her eyes. _'Why didn't he just come to us if there was problem?'_ Kirsten thought sadly.

"I really don't know what happened, he just got here and collapsed in my arms! Seth, go in and call an ambulance!"

Seth, who had been silently standing in horror, only nodded numbly and jogged back into the house. _'How could they? How could they do this to him? What has he done to deserve this? I don't get it!'_ Seth thought angrily, making his way to the phone.

Meanwhile, Kirsten came back in and retrieved 2 towels and an ice pack. Glancing nervously towards Seth, she left the kitchen again.

When she reached Sandy a second time she noticed he had lain Ryan down on the pavement and was still kneeling beside him, a hand stroking Ryan's bangs away from his face. If Sandy's skin was pale it was nothing compared to Ryan's, whose skin was a very pasty white. A thin film of sweat covered his skin and he was shaking horribly.

Kneeling down on the other side of Ryan, Kirsten handed the ice pack to Sandy who placed it gently on Ryan's face. Ryan groaned and tried to turn his face away, but Sandy held his face still.

Kirsten took a towel and wrapped it around one wrist and the other towel around the other wrist. By that time Seth had returned, walking slowly towards them.

"The ambulance is on its way Dad."

"Okay, thanks Seth."

While waiting for the ambulance, Seth sat on the porch, his mind reeling on what just happened. He couldn't help but feel guilty. As if there was something he could have done and just didn't see it. Maybe if he had pressed Ryan more, or maybe if he had approached Dawn, or maybe if he had done_ something_ this wouldn't have happened.

A few minutes later the ambulance finally arrived. Seth got up and walked over to his parents as the paramedics got Ryan onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Kirsten decided to ride in the ambulance and Seth and Sandy took the Rover.

About an hour later they were all in the waiting room. Sandy looked tired and restless at the same time. His clothes were covered in blood and he seemed to be in a deep state of thinking. Kirsten was on edge, constantly looking out the doorway for the doctor, pacing around. And Seth was just numb. Guilt was still plaguing him and for once words eluded him.

None of them had even bothered to call Dawn. They figured they'd wait and see what Ryan wanted to do. The doctor finally came in. They all rose looking at the doctor expectantly.

"I'm Dr. Evans, and Ryan has been put under my care for this evening. I must say that Ryan is one lucky kid. Even with all the blood loss only one transfusion was necessary. He did have some nasty bruises on his lower torso, so all of his organs are bruised but will heal just fine within a few days. His cheekbone is broken but I'm glad to say that it will probably heal with no problems. But what I'm concerned about are the cuts on his arms. Do you know anything about this? Or how long it's been going on?"

Sandy spoke first, "No Dr. Evans. We just found out about it when he came to our house and collapsed in my arms. That's when we noticed it."

"What do you mean 'came to our house'? He doesn't live with you?"

"No, awhile back he and his mother moved here to Newport and started a fresh life. Before, Ryan's mother, Dawn, had an alcohol problem and put Ryan through some pretty tough times. Ryan and Seth became good friends during the summer and about a month ago Seth noticed Ryan acting differently – more guarded, moody, wouldn't really talk to anyone. So we began to think maybe Dawn had gone back to her old ways and Ryan was trying to hide it. But Ryan wouldn't talk so there was nothing we could do about it. Anyway, things calmed down again and then this evening he pulled in and stumbled over to me and just collapsed in my arms. He didn't get a chance to tell us what had happened to him."

"Okay, thank you for the background, that really helps me understand a little more about his arms. We will have to ask Ryan for the details. I must warn you that I might have to report Dawn to Social Services, depending on what Ryan says."

"I know. Thank you doctor."

"Hey doctor? How's Ryan now? May we see him?"

"Yes Mrs. Cohen, if you would just follow me please."

Dr. Evans led them a short way down the hall and into a single hospital room. Ryan was in the bed asleep. Both of his arms had been wrapped and there was a bandage on his cheek. An I.V. was attached to his hand. He had a few other small cuts a scrapes, but none of them were too significant.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. As soon as he heard them come in, his eyes fluttered open. Ryan couldn't bring himself to look at them. He was ashamed. Ashamed of having to come to them because his own mother couldn't take care of him, couldn't protect him from herself. He really hated admitting that, but it was the truth.

All three Cohens stood silently waiting for someone to start speaking. None of them did, so Dr. Evans took it in his own hands to break the ice.

"Ryan, I will be back later to check up on your stats and to ask what happened to you. For now, I'll be doing rounds with my other patients so that you have a chance to talk to the Cohens. So if you need anything just call the nurse and she will help you with anything you need, okay?"

"Okay." Ryan mumbled quietly still not looking up.

The doctor left and the Cohens decided to finally take a seat and stared expectantly at Ryan. After a long silence, tension filling the room, Ryan finally spoke two words so softly it was barely audible:

"I'm sorry."

"But Honey, why didn't you come to us before now?" Kirsten started.

"I was scared. I don't want to go to Foster Care. I know abuse is wrong, but I had school and a job to keep bills paid, so I was fine with the way it was."

"If you were fine, why were you cutting yourself?" Seth finally spoke. He stared at Ryan, hurt in his eyes. Ryan only looked back at him and then at the floor.

"I felt like my life was falling apart and I couldn't do anything to stop it. But when I cut myself all that pain went away, like I had some control again and it felt good. The first time I started cutting myself was the night before I started talking to you again. Everything felt normal again and I liked it. I didn't have to cut myself again until today."

"Why? What happened Ryan?" Sandy asked. It took awhile for Ryan to respond to that.

"Mom got fired for not coming in and decided that we were moving and I argued with her and John told me basically to shut up and go pack and we got into a fistfight."

"Wait a minute, who's John?" Kirsten asked, confused.

"My mom's boyfriend who got her back into drinking." Ryan responded, anger evident in his voice. "Mom may not hit me, but she sure doesn't do anything to stop him from doing it." He continued. Kirsten sat shocked. _'How can any mother just let her child get beaten and do nothing, nothing at all?'_ She reached over and put a comforting hand on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looked up into her eyes as tears began to form behind his own. He looked down again as they began to fall. Kirsten put a hand on his shoulder squeezing slightly. Her maternal instinct was taking over. She switched over to the other side of the bed and stroked his soft blond hair. Ryan wiped the tears from his face and spoke again.

"What happens now?"

"That depends on what you want to do Ryan." Sandy said. "Do you want to report her to Social Services?" Ryan's head shot up, shock on his face.

"I don't know. She's my mom. I don't know what to do."

"If you report her to Social Services she can get the help she needs and maybe you can try being a family again?" Sandy responded.

Ryan nodded in response and finally said, "Okay. But where will I go? I don't want to go to Foster Care."

"Well, I don't know, but I will try to see if you can't stay with us. I don't see why not."

"No Sandy, you can't do that, I'd be asking to much of you."

"You're not asking we're offering, besides if you say no, you will end up in Foster Care."

"Yeah man! We can hang out 24/7 if you want and do homework, meet girls, whatever brothers do!" Seth had found his eagerness once again, guilt leaving him for now.

"Yeah Sweetie, why not? Kirsten prodded.

"Okay. Thank you guys, so much." Ryan mumbled quietly, once again unable to look into any of their eyes.

The doctor came in soon after the conversation. Seth was entertaining them with his famous witty rambling. But as soon as the door opened all went quiet as all eyes turned towards Dr. Evans. He smiled brightly and took a seat next to Ryan's bed.

"Okay Ryan, my rounds are done. So do you feel up to explaining what happened?"

Ryan looked to the Cohen's who only smiled and nodded. He turned back towards the doctor and began his explanation that was quite similar to Sandy's only more in detail when it came to the abuse.

"Well, I have no choice but to report her to Social Services. I'll make that call first thing in the morning. You will probably go into Foster Care until everything is sorted out. Unless you have somewhere to stay?"

"I was hoping to stay with them." Ryan said, gesturing towards Sandy and Kirsten who looked hopefully at the doctor.

"I don't see how that will be a problem, you will just have to arrange it with Social Services tomorrow. Well, I think that clears things up, I will see you folks tomorrow morning, around eight, to contact Social Services?"

Sandy nodded and shook the doctors hand mumbling a quiet thank you. The doctor left and soon after, Seth went and grabbed some food from McDonald's and brought it back for them. They talked quietly for a little while until Ryan finally dozed off. It was then that the Cohens decided to head home for the night. They knew they had a big day ahead of them.

By the next morning Ryan was feeling much better. He was scheduled for release early this afternoon. But tension knotted up his stomach. How would Dawn react to Social Services? What would she do to him; better yet, what would John do to him when he found out? Those questions and many like them ran through his mind, causing him to second-guess himself.

Around seven-thirty Sandy arrived to visit him before they made the call to Social Services. He came in cheerfully holding a paper bag full of bagels and a small container of cream cheese. Sandy set them down on the tray table and began to prepare one for himself and Ryan, splitting it between them. Ryan smiled and bit into his hungrily. They didn't really say anything; their presence was enough to calm each other. Ryan's questions quit bothering him and he enjoyed his breakfast.

Too soon eight 'o clock came and Sandy patted him on the back and left to go to the doctor's office to make the phone call. Again his nerves began to fray, the self-doubt coming back to haunt him. Ryan grabbed a magazine off the table and tried, unsuccessfully, to distract his mind from what plagued it.

An hour or so later Sandy and Dr. Evans walked in, smiles on their faces.

"So how'd it go?"

"Well, Social Services is on their way to your house to approach Dawn. All Sandy and Kirsten have to do now is go down to the courthouse and register as your guardians."

"Yeah, I just called Kirsten, she's gonna meet me here and we'll go to the courthouse and register. Then we'll be back for lunch and then we'll take you home okay kid?"

"Sounds great Sandy. Thanks" Ryan said, smiling a genuine smile, his eyes gleaming. Sandy could see the hope coming back again and was happy to see it.

Moments later Kirsten walked in and hugged Ryan, kissing him on the forehead as well.

"Ryan, Sweetie, good morning!" Ryan only smiled at her.

Soon after, both her and Sandy left for the courthouse. Doctor Evans gave a final check up and then left. Ryan again occupied himself with a magazine, only this time he could actually read it. He was happy again. Life was coming back together for him.

About two hours later Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth arrived holding lunch. They ate happily, talking about many things. After lunch Seth left to go prepare the pool house for Ryan and Kirsten and Sandy went to go talk to Dr. Evans about any medications Ryan might need and stuff like that. Ryan got out of bed and put on his clothes from yesterday. He had just put on his shirt, making sure no one would be able to see the bandages on his lower abdomen, when he heard a voice from behind that made the hair on the back of his head stand up straight.

"You little shit. How could you do that to your mother?"

Ryan felt his anger spark and couldn't stop himself from speaking, turning to face John, his death glare quite evident on his face.

"How could you do this to me? You've put me into this hospital twice. I don't think you have much room to talk."

As usual, his mouth always got him into trouble. John rushed him and took a swing. Ryan ducked under his arm and stood in the doorway. John rushed him again and Ryan took off running down the hallway, his midsection cursing him. Adrenaline had him now and he just ran. By the sound of footsteps behind him, John was just as good at running as he was. He kept running until he turned a corner and saw Sandy, Kirsten and Dr. Evans standing in the hall, still talking.

"Come back here you little shit!" John yelled, his voice booming.

At the sound of yelling the three turned to see John leap towards Ryan and grab him around the knees. Both men collapsed to the floor skidding to a halt just a few feet before them. John now straddled Ryan, his right arm cocked, getting ready to punch. Ryan's arms were in front of his face to protect himself as much as possible. Sandy took this moment to rush the man and punched him straight across the face. John rolled over onto the floor, knocked out. Ryan rolled to his side, clutching his abdomen in pain. His running and John's weight had been too much for his bruised body to handle at once. Dr. Evans and Kirsten rushed over to him. Kirsten brushed his bangs away and did her best to comfort him until the pain receded.

Ryan lay there panting until the pain finally went away. Slowly, with some help from Dr. Evans and Kirsten, he got up. Sandy was standing holding his fist, a look of shock and amazement on his face.

"Feels good don't it?" Ryan said, smirking at Sandy with a knowing look on his face. Sandy only grinned back at him and nodded.

"So I take it this is John?" Kirsten asked, gesturing towards the man on the floor.

Ryan's smile vanished and he nodded, glaring at the man.

"What do we do with him?" Ryan asked.

"We call the police. He should be arrested for assault." Sandy responded.

Soon after giving their statements to the cops, the four of them went to the front desk and got Ryan released from the hospital. As they were walking out the front doors they all stopped dead. Dawn stood a few feet from them, her face not a happy one.

A/N: Well there it is! Chapter 5 for ya'll! I hope you liked it as much as I did! I'm sad to say that the next chapter will probably be the last one unless someone has an idea or something they want to share with me? If you do just give it to me in a review or e-mail me So, thank you all for reading but don't forget to review! The more I get the faster I update (hint hint)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, I know this has been a long time coming, but I have really had a hard time getting inspired for this story, but here I am with the final chapter and I'll do my best! So my apologies and thanks to all of you for your wonderful support and patience! So here we go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

Dawn stood there, her face turned down and tension obvious in her posture. The Cohens were at a loss as what to do. They didn't know if Ryan wanted them there with him or away so that he could talk to his mother in private. Their answer was soon realized when Ryan said so quietly that they could barely hear.

"Don't go."

All three watched as Dawn slowly walked over, walking like a child about to be punished. Her fingers fumbled with her purse and she had tear streaks down her face. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to both her and Ryan she got to them. Dawn, surprisingly, was the first to talk.

"Um, Kirsten, I was wondering if I could talk to you for one minute? Alone?"

Kirsten was taken aback by the request but begrudgingly obliged, and walked away from both Sandy and Ryan with Dawn close on her heels. When she got far enough out of earshot from the boys she turned and looked at Dawn expectantly. After a few minutes Dawn started.

"I know what I've done is horrible, I really do-"

"Fancy way of showing it." Kirsten spat, anger evident on her face. Dawn only showed guilt.

"That's why I want to talk to you about adopting my son and taking care of him like a real mother."

Kirsten was only shell shocked. This was the last thing she thought Dawn wanted to talk to her about. She could only quickly gather her wits and respond.

"You're giving up? You're his mother; you have to take responsibility! Don't do this to him!"

"Do what to him? Give him a stable and loving home with people that truly care more about him than themselves? This _would_ be taking responsibility! This would be the best thing I ever did for him! I'm begging you to give him what he deserves more than anything, please!"

Kirsten only stood, yes she wanted to take Ryan in, but she felt that she shouldn't be the one making that decision.

"I'd love to take Ryan in to our family, but he will be the one to make that decision, it's his choice."

"Okay, whatever you want . . . I truly want this for Ryan. . ."

Both women turned back and walked back to Ryan and Sandy who had found a seat on the curb of the sidewalk, talking quietly them selves. Both turned and stood up, waiting expectantly. Kirsten spoke first.

"Ryan, there's something we'd like to ask you. Dawn, if you will?" Dawn stared at her son, now noticing the true damage she had caused and only felt sick. The woman could see the anger, hurt, and betrayal in his eyes. She swallowed hard and started talking.

"Ryan. . . I know I've been the worst mother, but I want to make things right for you."

"How're you gonna do that 'Mom'?" Ryan said, his steel shield back in place, spitting out the last word acidly.

"I want you to live with the Cohen's. . . . . permanently. I want you to have the life you deserve."

Ryan only felt completely obliterated by those words. His mother, Dawn, wanted to give him up? Was he really that insignificant?

"What? You don't want me? I don't get it Mom, after all this crap you put me through, you pull this now too? This has been hell on me and you only add to it!"

"It's not like that Ryan! I'm tired of failing you and allowing you to get hurt! It's not that I don't want you, it's that I'm not able to pull myself up high enough to take care of you too! I'd give anything to keep you, but I now know that I can't without destroying you! I want this for you so that you might still have a chance at happiness!"

Ryan was again taken aback by his mother's words. He studied her face looking beneath the surface. More tears poured down her face but she stared him directly in the eye, something liars don't do. Maybe she was telling the truth this time. Ryan could now see Dawn had hit rock bottom and could truly see the damage.

"It's your choice, Ry, whatever you want to do. . . I'll do it."

Ryan hesitated, thinking. He knew the Cohen's were fine with it, since it was also Kirsten inviting him into the family. He did want happiness, he was just confused on which way to go. He loved his mother, but he also knew that she was a train wreck that couldn't be helped. Ryan made a decision.

"I love you Mom, but I want to stay with the Cohens. . . make a new family. . . . "Ryan said, his eyes falling to the ground.

Kirsten and Sandy were ecstatic. Absolutely thrilled that Ryan wanted to stay with them. They hid their joy though, in courtesy to Dawn who, although this was what she wanted, looked heartbroken. Ryan approached her slowly and gave her a hug. She held him back, gently. Ryan felt as if he had finally made peace with his mom and was satisfied. They let go and Dawn turned and walked back towards her car. She gave one last look then got in and drove off.

Ryan turned back towards the Cohen's a small smile on his face. He took his arms around them both and gave them a hug and they returned it.

"Thank you."

Two weeks later the adoption was final, although Ryan kept his last name. Keeping it was a way of remembering his old ties and his 'other' family. His grades picked back up to straight A's, getting him onto the honor roll. He even knew where he was going to college and what major he was going for – architecture. Ryan also had a girlfriend, named Jessica. Nothing serious, but he was happy. He finally had the life, and the family, he had always wanted.

FIN

A/N: Finally done! How'd you like it? I know it was short but I wanted to get to the point. I really hope you all liked it as much as I did! Please review.

BTW – I do have another story floating around in my head and the first chapter should be up soon, but this time I'm gonna write it all out first so that I can update better and faster, and hopefully have a better story!


End file.
